About Fears And Friends
by KatyLinn
Summary: Everyone knows that always calm and confident Russell's terrified of ghosts. And when you have a ghost-problem you better talk to specialist - and it means psychic. Good thing they have their own psychic right in LPS!


**Um, hi everyone! I kind of newbie here (as a writer at least) and this is my first story here. Sure, it's really short, but I still like it. I guess, these two are cute together^^ (just as friends, ok? really).**

**Oh, and I should warn you that english isn't my mother tongue language and I'm still learning it! So when you find any mistakes, please, tell me about it! I'll be really thankful for any your help and reviews! And thank you for reading! I hope, you enjoy it at least little bit.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, no Sunil, nor Russell or LPS (but I still love them much).**

* * *

**About Fears And Friends**

"Sunil? Psst, Sunil!" a voice, which was little dizzy for blue mongoose's ears in his deep sleep, tried persistently get his attention.

Sunil didn't want to loose a grip of his sweet dreams and ignored the voice. He just buried in his pillow and purred softly.

"Sunil!" vaguely familiar (judging by "the voice") person stopped poke him in his side and started pull him by the whiskers instead.

The mongoose didn't like it at all. He grumbled quietly, snorted, but opened his eyes. Disheveled orange shape was towered above him.

"Russell?" Sunil said in surprise, looking up and raising his ears. Now their eyes were almost on one level and he caught hedgehog's extremely worried and even nervous glance on himself. "Something happened?"

"Well, not really..." Russell hesitated, looking somewhere down at his feet. Now Sunil noticed that the hedgehog stood there hugging a pillow. "You didn't hear anything strange around here, eh?" Ferguson suddenly asked, looking around.

For a while the mongoose was in stupor. What could even happend in their LPS in the midst of a dream-hours? Everyone is asleep including Mrs Twombly, Blyth still in school, and there're no new visitors today. It's not like Russell, he must have a good reason to worry so much and to wake him - of all the pets! - up.

Sunil pricked up his ears and tried to catch some extraneous sounds. He had a very acute hearing and was very light sleeper but whatever he'd do and no metter how hard he was trying he couldn't hear anything outrageous. Only sounds in this room were breath of sleeping pets, Russell's sniffing and, well, Vinnie... He snored really loud and even talked in his sleep sometimes.

Sunil shook his head, and Russell laughed nervously.

"What, really? Nothing? I mean, at all? Weird, I kind of imagined- " he suddenly broke off and coughed, clearing his throat. "Okay. Sorry that woke you up."

"Never mind," Sunil replied and between them was an awkward silence. It was assumed that Russell now should return to his own business, and Sunil - continue to watch his dreams, but the hedgehog goes anywhere in no hurry. "Uh, Russell? You wanted something else? What's the problem?" the mongoose probed.

"Pepper said, that we've got a ghost in ventilation," hedgehog finally explained and visibly blushed under his short fur. "Not that I believed her... but left bad suspicions. I guess, there really some plaintive howls..." he shivered a little and looked at Sunil with glance most pleading not to laugh.

But Sunil wasn't going to, and he knew perfectly well what it is like - to be scared of anyone, even most fictitious threats all the time. And yet, this statement was a bit strange. No, everyone knew that Russell terribly afraid of only two things - marshmallows and, more recently, ghosts, but still he usually was the one who always called not to be afraid, not to panic and not to lose one's head, and often it was he, together with Vinnie, who was able to sober up scared to half death Sunil. And suddenly he comes to the main coward in the midst of a dream-hour, because he scared some fictional (and Sunil had no doubt in energetic purity and safety of this place not for a moment) cruel horror story, that was actually just some silly awful joke? What a twist.

"Last week Pepper told me that if I get bitten by one of the local mosquitoes in the park, I'll become a zombie," mongoose reminded, looking at his friend with a grin. Russell smiled at statement and giggled, notably much cheering. "And the week before - that the mechanical toys in the lobby on shelves come to life while we sleep, and penetrate in our bodies, replacing our interiors on its mechanical copies, and the only way to protect yourself from them - wrap yourself in a foil. I spent three days under couch, holding paw on a Blyth's chocolate wrapper."

"Yeah, I remember! Vinnie and I were trying to get you out there, and then we overlaid ourselves with foil and you believed us. And after that we made Pepper cleaned my spines of these wrappers, but she still continued to joke like that," Russell smiled, remembering that case.

"Exactly! She does it all the time - it's Pepper. We could get used."

"Yes... perhaps," that "_perhaps_", according to Sunil, somehow sounded not so confident.

"Do you really so terrified?"

"A little bit", this short recognition was given by hedgehog with **great** difficulty and companion understood that perfectly.

"I can assure you, Russell, that here we have no spirits, phantoms, poltergeists or ghosts."

"Well, it calms. I mean, you do have those psychic abilities and magic aaa-and stuff like that, you're supposed to understand this things! Or feel them? Well, I guess?"

"If you say so. Try to distract yourself," the mongoose suggested. "And do not be shy, be scared of something is normal. Besides, here's no one else around and I certainly won't ever judge you for it, I'm always afraid of something myself."

"_That's why you came here, right?_" Sunil mentally finished. He began to understand the whole situation. Russell smiled wryly.

"I'll try, thanks for advice. Well, I'll go... maybe will try to recalculate the spots on the ceiling and then will be able to fell asleep... " he muttered, sighed heavily and had already turned to go away-

"Will you feel much more comfortable under protection of the magician?" Russell turned and noticed with a pleasant surprise that Sunil has moved himself and pushed Vinnie aside, freeing place next to him.

"Perhaps," Russell smiled before climb on the proposaled, already heated pillow. This time "_probably_" sounded confident and with obvious relief. "But what if I stab you with my spines?"

"Nah, back in India I slept on nails!"

"Really?"

"No, but there is enough space. Good day."

"And pleasent dreams to you too."


End file.
